


Christmas Eve Date

by SaphiraIce



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiraIce/pseuds/SaphiraIce
Summary: Just a little oneshot where Rin and Haru have a stay-home Christmas Eve date.





	Christmas Eve Date

Haru hums to himself, a small smile on his lips which would only be noticeable to the most observant or those that know him. He walks home with a paper grocery bag in his arms, carefully taking the snow-strewn steps up to his childhood home. Around him dusk is falling and the last of the winter sunlight glints off the remains of the early snow. His heart is light as he thinks of the man who will soon be joining him. Both he and Rin had returned to Iwatobi for winter break. Rin was set to join him for a Christmas Eve dinner date after spending the afternoon with his mom and sister. 

Haru entered the house, setting his groceries aside for the moment so he could take off his winter accoutrements. It should be his mother’s voice in his head telling him to put away his things but instead he hears Makoto’s. His best friend had always been a bit of mother hen, making sure he bundled up warm. He laughed to himself shortly before moving the groceries to the kitchen. He began thinking about the dishes he planned on making and deciding what needed to be cooked first in order for everything to be ready at the same time. He had about two hours before Rin would join him. This would be the first time they would be celebrating Christmas as a couple. After having spent some time apart at different universities, different countries even, they realized their feelings for one another. At first they were hesitant to broach the subject to the other but past misunderstandings and hurts made them realize they should speak their mind. It was almost comical how they chose the same time to confess their feelings. They did always seem to be in synch when it mattered.

Haru kept a smile on his lips and Rin face in his mind as he worked. Before he knew it, the front door was opening and Rin was saying, “Ojamashimasu.” Haru didn’t say anything, knowing the red-head knew where to look for him, as if the aromas coming from the kitchen weren’t enough. The raven-haired man heard the other stop in the doorway and take a deep breath, no doubt smelling the tantalizing food. He was finished cooking so plated the food and rested it on the counter before turning around the finally look at Rin.   
They both drank the other in. Between school and family obligations, they hadn’t seen each other since the summer. Haru took a few steps forward before stepping up to Rin. He lifted his hand and pushed Rin’s hair out of his face, caressing his cheek at the same time. Rin leaned into the touch, his eyes softening at the corners before placing his hands on Haru’s hips and gently tugging him closer. Leaning his head down he brought their lips together. Haru’s hand slipped around the back of Rin’s neck and brought the other to wrap around his neck as they melted into the kiss, tilting their heads to slot their mouths together better. Their lips pulled at the other’s gently, thoroughly reacquainting them again. 

After several more moments they pulled away and, with only a lingering look and kissed-red lips, carried the food to the dining table. With their planned date in mind, Haru had decorated, hanging garlands and mistletoe, big red bows adorned common household items, and a tree with twinkling lights glittered in the corner. There was a present under it for Rin but that was for later. 

They began eating and chatting, Rin finally noticing the decorations once he was able to tear his eyes away from his beautiful boyfriend. Rin began telling stories of his adventures in Australia; he loved watching Haru’s eyes crinkle up when he laughed. Haru also filled him in on his own happenings at University as well as the rest of their shared friends. Before they knew it, they were done eating and Haru retreated to the kitchen to return with a Christmas cake. He had made it himself the day before and had decorated it with a little Santa figure, red poinsettias, and the words, “Merry Christmas.” He still wasn’t as good at English as Rin but he could manage that well enough. He lit some candles, turning off the other lights to make them glow brighter, and they wished each other Merry Christmas before leaning over the cake to kiss again. They blew out the candles and fed each other pieces of cake, Rin playfully getting some icing on Haru’s nose, just to kiss it off, laughing at Haru’s dumbfounded expression. Haru laughed along with him when he realized how silly he must look. Haru finally reached under the little tree and grabbed Rin’s present. When he saw what as in his hands, Rin retreated to the entryway to retrieve Haru’s present from his coat pocket. They exchanged presents and eagerly opened them. Haru had gotten them matching bracelets with metal plates with the other’s name stamped in them and tied with colored leather straps. Red for Haru’s bracelet and blue for Rin’s. Little hearts bracketed the names because Haru knew Rin secretly loved sappy stuff like that. Rin had gifted Haru tickets to the aquarium which was also a present for himself since they could make it another date. Haru set the tickets aside in a safe spot and they helped each other tie the bracelets on each other’s wrists. 

After moving the dishes to the kitchen to wash later, the two cuddled each other, curled under a blanket and a random Christmas special playing on the TV. Neither of them were paying attention to anything but each other, trading lazy kisses back and forth between whispered sweet nothings and hands caressing sweetly. They lost track of time and it was only when the show ended and a loud commercial replaced it that Rin noticed the late time. 

“I should probably get going. It’s getting late.” Haru pretended not to hear and tried to distract him with another kiss. It worked for a moment but all too soon Rin was pulling back. “Haru, I don’t want to go but I have to.”

“No, you don’t,” Haru whispered sullenly, thinking Rin wouldn’t hear or would ignore. However Rin surprised him by calling him out.  
“What was that?” Haru blushed, but then in a moment born out of boldness and desperation, he looked Rin in the eye and told him.  
“You don’t have to go. You can stay here. Like a sleepover.”

“A sleepover, huh?” Rin thought it over a moment, then smiled, and Haru knew he had won him over. “Alright, ok. We can do a sleep over.” They grinned at one another and Haru led him upstairs to his room. After lending Rin sleep clothes and a toothbrush, they headed toward the bed. Somewhat nervously they climbed into the bed together. After some shuffling and maneuvering they settled close, with their arms around one another and Haru laying his head on Rin’s chest. He could feel Rin’s chest rise with his breathing and could hear his heartbeat. It was beating just as fast as his own. 

After a few moments of them settling and calming down, Haru asked, “Did you have a good time?” tracing the other man’s collar bone with a delicate finger and tilting his head up to look up at his boyfriend. 

Looking into Haru’s deep blue eyes, Rin smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I had a really good time. Best Christmas ever.” They smiled at one another, stealing one more kiss before going to sleep for real, Haru’s thoughts echoing Rin’s. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.


End file.
